


[Podfic] Heal By foolscapper

by ladygizarme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Abuse mentions, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, altered!sam, as in he doesn't talk to anyone but dean, curtainfic, outsider pov, so there's that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygizarme/pseuds/ladygizarme
Summary: Author's Summary: You meet the two on a hot Californian summer day. Neighbors, can’t afford the glamour that reflects off the broad shoulders of Hollywood. You all are settled in Palmdale. Nothing special, Palmdale. Cost-affordable. You find that shred of social neediness for the month, dress into flip-flops because the beach is beckoning. Sam-n-Dean are going to the grocery store.
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] Heal By foolscapper

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952924) by [foolscapper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolscapper/pseuds/foolscapper). 



> I ran out of podfic during the pandemic, so I decided to start recording some. Posted with permission.

**Author’s Note:** Inspired by a prompt at ohsam at livejournal! Sam doesn’t speak to anyone except for Dean. They make it work. Outsider POV, with a big emphasis on the outsider and her correlating to Sam’s own issues.

Warnings for domestic abuse stuff, and all that entails. Nothing too graphic, but still potentially upsetting for some.

**Length:** 20:14

 **Download Link:** [on mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/kh5kg2pr11439je/Heal_foolscapper.mp3/file) (file size 9.43 mb)

 **ETA:** I've uploaded an amplified version of the file, in case you need a little more volume: [Heal_amp](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5liq4rixljyvqeo/Heal_foolscapper_amp.mp3/file) (file size 11.3 mb)

 **Download or Stream:** [on box.com](https://app.box.com/s/2a18pzwiwjxwhg570hshqa2mwj8gjpzv) (11.3 mb)

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any issues with the file, please comment to let me know. :)


End file.
